


To The Victor

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Lucina decide to push their "Grima conquers the princess" roleplay even further. Unofficial sequel to Playing Conqueror for Pernyx, who was not the commissioner of the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor

Breaking the Ylissean princess was the perhaps one of Grima's greatest accomplishments, and the fell dragon, still in his mortal vessel, stood with a wicked and twisted smile over his toy. Lucina had been bound tightly, ropes digging into her body, a gag silencing her moans and whines. But nothing about the way that he had ensured her submission through force enticed him more than the collar around her neck, a leash in his hand that kept him very much in control of the situation as he stood over her, casting an imposing and terrifying silhouette over her squirming body. She had been his physically for some time, but it was time to see if she belonged to him mentally as well. Stepping forward, he reached between her legs, aggressively spreading them wide and stuffing some fingers into her dripping pussy, plunging into her aching heat and feeling her wetness. She was utterly soaked, and a small puddle of quim on the floor between her legs marked that she had been like this for quite some time.

“How unbefitting of a princess,” Robin snarled, eyes lit up in fiery delight as he ran his other hand up along her cheek, caressing it even as her own eyes widened in worry and frustration. “You desire my touch enough to make a mess of yourself, even though you know how I'll claim you. That I'll ravage you like my forces ravage what's left of your kingdom even as we speak.” The fingers on her cheek drifted toward the ball gag, pulling it slowly from her mouth to let her speak as it fell loosely around her neck and over the plain collar. “Tell me how much you need me.”

“So badly,” Lucina whined guiltily, her thighs rubbing together against the hand that had withdrawn fingers from her pussy and now simply remained there, a cruel and taunting reminder of the first touch she'd had since she had been tied up and left this way to simmer in her own bubbling arousal. It had been maddening as she was left for what felt like hours but which was really only half of one, already so embarrassingly wet as a result of it. Even though this was the man who had betrayed her father and given in to the corruptive temptation of Grima, she couldn't deny her body's burning. “I need it, Robin. Please, I promise to do anything, just don't leave me like this.” Pushing forward, she clamped her thighs down around his hand as it pressed to her mound, and began to try and grind fervidly against it, her slick pussy aching against his touch.

A sharp pull on her hair made her withdraw, whining and wincing as Robin ensured she received none of what she sought. “You will find release when I say you can,” he said cruelly, pushing the bound princess down onto her back and climbing swiftly atop her. His cock pressed against her quivering mound, exactly what she needed to find release, but he remained outside of her, taunting her as he seized his shaft and began to drag up and down against her slit. “And I enjoy hearing you beg.”Running along her body, his other hand squeezed and grabbed at her with gleeful possessive force, driving home the message that he owned and controlled her body utterly.

There were only so many nights that Lucina could have held out against Robin's twisted sexual games, and she'd simply run out of the will to fight on in the face of it all. She was too needy, too starved for affection and sensation, which his hand offered as it caressed her body and which his cock was so close to providing her, simply one swift stroke of his hips away from filling her needy hole up and giving her everything she could have asked for. And he knew it, too; she couldn't look away from his smile, lips curled in cruel delight as he awaited her pleas. With her desires too great to deny, she gave a resigned whimper before she shamefully tried to appeal to the very same creature who had ravaged Ylisse. "Please," she whined, straining a little and stammering before letting out a shaky and uncomfortable, "F-f-fuck me. I need you so badly, Robin. I'm so turned on, and I need to be f-fucked." The words didn't come out with much conviction; she wasn't the sort of person to say these things, but then, she also assumed herself not to be the person begging the Fell Dragon for sex.

Slamming deep into her, he was quick to correct her by seizing her hair and tugging back. "Grima," he snarled as he shoved viciously into her, burying his cock all the way inside of the hot, dripping wet pussy he'd been taunting. His thrusts were quick and they were crass; he was sparing absolutely no effort in leaving her ravaged, claiming his trophy with a vulgar and violent glee. She was his now, a sign that he had won, and he had little intention of being slow with his celebrations over that fact. She'd asked for it, and he could hardly deny his broken, whimpering trophy her request, grabbing her legs and spreading them apart wider as he leaned forward and started to hammer properly into her, holding absolutely nothing back in the mad violation of her needy and primed hole.

Lucina moaned. She didn't mean to, and guilt bore down upon her as heavily as Robin's hips driving his cock into her, but she couldn't help herself. The noise just came out, ragged and high as her body twisted, 'delightfully' restrained by the ropes keeping her hands behind her back, preventing her from moving like she needed to just to try and work through the many sensations thumping through her body. The feeling of the thick cock plunging into her was one of burning sensation, raw in its fiery indulgence of her body's needs. She ached for another's touch, to be fucked hard and fast, and she received it, learning a lesson about being careful what she asked for as he lay atop her, leaving her to stare up at his intimidating smile as she moaned and twisted, the lust and desire upon her face impossible to hide. Her vocal and blissful moans were so deeply incriminating, but she couldn't stop them.

All she felt was white hot pleasure. The hard thrusts filled her up with cock, leaving her body fitful and excited in the process, the friction intense and addictive. She was quickly finding herself lost to the bliss of it all, completely torn up by how incredible every sweet moment of the rough sex felt. She shook, and not just from the harsh strike down of his hips against hers as he shunted his cock balls deep into her. The burning lust consumed her, seared her mind and left her feeling only guilt, shame, and intense excitement. The pleasure was endless as it was satisfying, and even if she couldn't move very much, her hips began to thrust up as much as they could to meet his pushes down.

Robin put an end to that little collaboration by shoving her down, pinning her forcefully against the floor as he tugged on her hair again, urging her still as he continued to slam into her. "It must be so embarrassing," he groaned. "Begging me to fuck you now. You're broken, and now you don't even want to fight, you've just moved straight to me using you. Moaning and showing me how much you love it. It's shameful. I expect the holy line to be much more difficult to break than this." Lording his dominance over the fallen princess was something he couldn't help but indulge in as he savoured the thrill of victory in its purest form, embracing the twisted thrill that came with owning her body. It was an ages-long struggle settled in the most enticing of means so swiftly that he was almost disappointed by it. Of course, it was only up to a point, and it was a point that he cared very little about when he was balls deep inside of her hot, slick, clenching pussy, thrusting madly away at her.

"You did this to me," Lucina groaned through gritted teeth, her response meant to be fiery, an indictment of the fact that this was all Robin's twisted and cruel doing, that she had fought night after night against these horrible advances, but that he had left her body too inflamed and needy for her to reason with it. It didn't quite do the job of digging in deep with the fire she'd intended for it, instead drawing an even wider smile from the vessel of the dark god.

But before she could even try to think about what she was going to say to actually try to deliver something fierce to Robin, she could feel the pleasure throbbing up from within with such furious intensity that she knew it was her peak. Her moans become louder, eyes shutting tightly as she bit down on her trembling bottom lip and braced herself. Being tied and left to grow hornier had been a death sentence for her, but finally she could feel her incredible end bearing down swiftly upon her, and she was ready to be swept away by it, as much as she hated that fact. But what she hated more was when Robin withdrew, the smile as vicious as ever as he pulled himself up to his feet and stared down at Lucina. "What?" she gasped, twisting about as she was suddenly denied at the verge of release. Only a few more thrusts would have done her in. "No, Robin please, I need this so badly, don't--ah!" She was pulled upright not by her hair this time, but by Robin's grip on her leash, tugging sharply against her collar.

She did as guided, whining as she was pulled up onto her knees in front of him. "If you need it, then you can earn it," he said. He'd made her beg, and now it was time to push her further than that, to toy with her. The way she shivered and whined as her climax receded was so delightful; she was too horny to bear, and she would only be wetter as he denied her like this, bringing her to the edge only to be cooled down right back to zero. It was needlessly cruel, but he wanted her to burn, for the agony mounting steadily upon her to swell until she was ready to surrender every last shred of fight she had left, toyed with until she was utterly broken. Simply using her wasn't enough; he needed to push further and further to continue his twisted enjoyment of victory.

So he shoved his throbbing cock, slick with her nectar, right into her face, snarling and twisting his hand in her hair while the other tugged on her leash, a one-two punch of dominant gestures that left her whining and shuddering as she leaned forward, reluctant to obey but wanting desperately to escape this twisted abuse. Her lips opened wide, and save for a meek whimper of defeat, she said nothing as he drove his hips forward. She knew exactly what was coming, and didn't fight or struggle against it as she gagged on the cock slamming down her throat with a single push. Grima had yet to claim her mouth any other way than this, the most violent one he could imagine. The one that left her in agony as he pushed into her throat, drawing back only to slam into it again without mercy.

The steady rhythm with which Robin fucked Lucina's face was much like the one he'd only moments earlier been fucking her pussy with. It was hard and fast, but this time he was treated not to the sweet sound of the princess's guilty moans as she was brought low by more pleasure than any shred of decency could spare her from, but to the steady 'glurk' noises of her throat being penetrated by a thick cock. It was even more delightful, her pathetic and frail mortal form struggling to deal with him, her cheeks turning red as the pressure built. It was a powerful and heavy thrill to be able to push someone like this, to so utterly dominate them in body and mind. The most intense of sensations coursed up his spine like fire as he fucked her pretty face, loving that her eyes were peering up at him that whole time, particularly the one bearing the mark of Naga, the mark of his greatest conquest.

Lucina squirmed fitfully against her bindings, wishing that she could break free from them as the relentless assault only grew worse. This was agony in its purest form, and she was being driven insane by the pressure upon her, by the depth that his cock tip reach each and every time, her face pushed right up against his pelvis. His balls even slapped against her chin in the process. It was as humiliating as things could get, but she was unable to push him away. She wasn't even sure she would, in all fairness. Not when her pussy was so needy, aching desperately for touch of any kind. No, she had other priorities more urgent than that; the greater threat to her well-being was her arousal. Even if she had her hands free, they would be between her legs, madly rubbing herself to as swift an orgasm as she could before Robin pulled them away. Even then, knowing it would provide her with nothing concrete, her thighs rubbed together with mad desperation. It was better than doing nothing, if only by a little bit.

One hand kept a tight hold on the leash, Robin admiring the collar around her neck. It was a simple one, as he found little point in giving his toy something so ornate or fancy, but it was still the princess of Ylisse. She was the crown jewel all herself, and a collar around her neck to mark her as his was all he needed to assert his authority and celebrate his victory with the lurid revelry of fucking her pretty little mouth. It was a raw thrill, and the noises she made only sweetened how lovely it all sounded. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the way she winced, the way her cheeks burned bright red as she struggled with just how much cock there was to take down. "If this is too much, you can always use your hand to stroke what you can't swallow."

Lucina whined as his taunts continued, the tugs on her hair growing sharper and more frequent as laughter rang out proudly. He was endlessly amused by his own joke, by the crushing despair glimmering in her eyes as he taunted her about what he himself had done to her. She couldn't tell which was worse; being unable to fight back and pull away from his cruel treatment and the endless sexual games he played with her, or the fact that she had become so tightly wound and desperate that if given the opportunity, she wasn't even certain that she would have thought to pull away from them. She was in as deep as one could get, powerless in the constant fight before her, and all she could do was suffer through it until she could get off.

With no such limitations upon his own glee, Robin decided rather arbitrarily to simply let go, pulling back out of her mouth just enough that his tip was barely past her lips which it erupted, a mighty throb sending cum gushing into her mouth. More cum than she could manage to swallow, leaving it quickly leaking out the corners of her mouth as he withdrew entirely, stroking his cock madly as he sent a few more strands of it spraying across her pretty face, painting across her features. It was humiliation at its finest, Lucina left to swallow his cum down as he marked her as his property, leaving her hair a mess, her cheeks bright red, and the agony running high.

But, she had done it. She'd 'earned' it, certainly. She had to have, right? She'd done it all, performed her role perfectly, and surely Robin would show her some mercy now. He always fucked her after oral, and she wouldn't have needed that much to end up a mess once he got things going again. "There," she said, so desperate that she was willing to negotiate even while cum dripped down her chin and onto her breasts. "I sucked you off. I earned it. You'll fuck me now, right?" She couldn't believe how stark she was being, how crass in her direct plea for the Fell Dragon's cock to ravage her, but she couldn't barely hold herself together. "P-please?"

"Of course I will," Robin said, reaching a hand forward to stroke her face before he took a step back and very sharply tugged on her collar, pulling her down onto her hands before he walked slowly around her. It was true that he was going to fuck Lucina, but if she wanted to get off, she was going to have to face certain realities about just how horny her body was. By the time he made his way around to her shapely, taut behind, it was up high in the air, her pussy exposed and hips wiggling nervously about like a bitch in heat as he gripped his cock. "Take a deep breath."

Lucina did nothing of the sort, not sure why she'd have to, until she felt him slam into her. Her pussy remained decidedly hollow, agonizing in the fact that the dripping hole was ignored for something else entirely. Something warmer and tighter, which left her screaming in shock, agony, and frustration all at once. But before she could even find the words to express outrage that the fact Robin had claimed her ass and denied her yet again even the semblance of a chance to get off, hands were fumbling at her neck, grabbing at the ball gag and stuffing it once more into her mouth, silencing her. All Robin had needed to hear was that cry of so many horrible feelings wrapped up into one conflicted emotion, and he had no more use for her words.

"I'm tired of hearing you," he snarled callously. "You're a toy, and it's about time you start acting like one." His hand came down hard on one of her cheeks as he started to fuck her, drilling her ass without mercy. He'd claimed all of her holes, and none proved quite as exquisitely tight as her ass did. Rather poetic, in some ways, but he had little use for her hole to be so unbearably tight once he was in it, and set out to fuck it loose. "Come on, if you just accept what you are and stop fighting it, you might even find that your ass being fucked is enough to get you off hands free. Just give in to it. It's your life from now on, after all."

He was right. Lucina whined, her leaning forward, only for the leash to tug and pull her head far back instead. She was just the concubine to the destroyer of Ylisse now, her nation a bleak wasteland whose sole surviving royal the Fell Dragon was currently balls deep inside of. Hopelessness came easy to Lucina in the face of the demoralizing words, but the offer to instead embrace what he was offering, to give in to the pleasure and find some satisfaction at last, proved intoxicating. It was a powerful idea that only swelled as she thought on it more and more, excited by the twisted prospect ahead of her and seeing it all through to fruition. There was little hope of anything at that point but release, a realistic goal that she could chase if she simply gave in.

The ball gag could not fully contain the moans that ensued, the mad verbal spillings of lust ringing out despite their muffling. They matched the frantic pace with which her ass was reamed, the heavy thrusts seeking to ravage the body he had conquered, to not stop until she was spent and loose, leaking with his seed. And she was finally ready to embrace that reality, embrace every pull on her leash, every tug of her hair, as she just accepted what she was now, and welcomed the pleasure to her body. Her hot, frantic, greedy body so starved for attention. The thick cock spreading her ass open, slamming balls deep into her each time, proved incredible, especially when his sac swung forward and struck her clitoris, sending a jolt up her spine. She could get off on this.

The sweet moment of truth came when Robin did. His cock throbbed deep inside of her ass, and he didn't pull out this time, instead cumming deep into her formerly royal behind, groaning and slapping with his free hand at her cheeks as the cum was pumped as far into her as it could go. The spreading warmth was a shameful thrill, but Lucina was ready to get past shame as her muffled cries became louder than ever, her eyes shutting tightly as she felt it. The surge of pleasure hit her hard, and the raw fucking of her ass pushed the needy, desperate bluenette over the edge enough that nothing could hold back the fervor of her orgasm. Her thighs became a sticky mess as she whined and convulsed, struggling against her bindings and against Robin not in a show of rebellion, but because her body had no hope of holding still, stubborn as that instinct may have been.

Lucina was rolled onto her back, the gag impatiently pulled out of her mouth, and she could barely let out a whimper before Robin bore down upon her with a kiss. A warm, compassionate kiss that she nearly recoiled from, her mind so deeply entrenched in their game that she had been surprised by the idea of Robin not lashing out at her. But once she clicked back to reality, a soft little moan escaped her throat as she returned the kiss as well as she could with the rope keeping her hands tied back. "You're a lot more confident about it now," she said, smiling as her husband pulled his lips away. "And you're so much bolder, too. I can't believe you thought about the collar."

"I was a little surprised that you went for it," he said sheepishly, reaching behind her back to undo the knot that kept her hands behind her back. "But I'm really glad you did; it was really convenient, and I don't have to worry about being too hard with it like I do with your hair." His hands massaged her wrists a little bit, the texture of the rope leaving marks in her skin. Their bed was only a few feet away, but he was in little hurry to move Lucina, waiting until she was ready and recovered from their intense scene to do such a thing. "But are you alright? That was a lot harder on me than it was on you."

Lucina was very glad to hear that, as the worry that perhaps bringing up Grima and his 'fate' as a vessel for the Fell Dragon would push Robin into some uncomfortable places, but he took their role play very well. "I'm fine," she said, and the first thing she did once he stopped massaging her wrists was hold him tightly. "And as long as I have a husband who loves me enough to say yes to the embarrassing little things like that, I think I'm going to be fine for quite some time. Although uh... It's not very fair that I only got off once, is it? Maybe we should get up on that bed and act like a normal married couple for a little bit."


End file.
